1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for resource allocation based on a buffer status in a neighboring cell that may allocate a resource using a buffer status of a neighboring cell in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Base stations (BSs) in a wireless communication system measure interference with neighboring base stations, and manage interference by partitioning resources based on an area in which the interference is measured. In this instance, the measured interference information may be shared between the neighboring base stations.
Generally, base stations perform scheduling by referring to a buffer status report (BSR) of a terminal or a user equipment (UE) accessing a cell of each base station.
Reference may be made to Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0097907, published on Sep. 5, 2012, titled “HARQ resource allocation method and apparatus and signal transmission method and apparatus using the same” in which a base station may allocate uplink or downlink radio resources to each terminal based on downlink data buffered in the base station and buffer status reports received from the terminals.
However, when viewed from a perspective of an entire network, this scheduling method has a drawback of inefficient resource use due to the presence of a base station with abundant resources and a base station deficient in resources.
Also, simply measuring interference in a particular area and scheduling based on a buffer status report received from a terminal in the corresponding area based on a result of the measurement is just a countermeasure after interference occurs in the corresponding area, and thus, a service of a degraded quality is provided to the terminal until the interference issue is resolved by the base station.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of allocating resources more efficiently from a perspective of an entire network and of dealing with interference more quickly and effectively.